1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods and data processing systems for using a buffer to replace failed memory cells in a memory component.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer system designs are intended to run for extremely long periods of time without failing or needing to be powered down to replace faulty components. However, over time memory cells in chips of a memory module can fail and potentially cause errors when data within the memory chips are accessed. These individual bad memory cells can result in large blocks of memory being taken out of memory maps for the memory system. Further, the loss of the memory can lead to performance issues in the computer system and result in a computer system repair action to replace faulty components.